Claims List
A claim is essentially the GameFAQs equivalent of an exclusive MAI WAIFU. There's no truly serious point to them, but they are SERIOUS BUSINESS; contests over claims may involve near bans for the users involved. Users and Their Claims [[randomnameftw|'randomnameftw']]:' Haruhi Suzumiya 'StriderTuna: 'Miyuki, Yukari Takara, Konata Izumi(LS), Melfina(OS), Mimi(KnJ), Misao(LS), Hikaru(nadesico), Mikuru(Both)(TMoHS), Matsu(Sekirei), Lu Bu(Kohime), Hiiragi twins, Kuroi-sensei(LS), Yuki(TMoHS), Yomiko(ROD), Tiffania (ZnT), Sanae (Touhou) [[WoIfShirt|'WolfShirt]]:' Lilly (Katawa Shoujo) [[StoneCold2010|'StoneCold2010]]:''' Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara), Youmu Konpaku (Touhou), Miu Matsuoka (Ichigo Mashimaro), nearly all pink haired girls from shoujo mangas except Chibiusa. [http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Eab1990 '''Eab1990]:' Coco Yagami (Ever17), Rumia (Touhou), Shiori Misaka (Kanon), any pink-haired girl not taken by StoneCold (including Chibi-Usa), all of Hisayo Mochizuki's roles, most unknown girls that people wouldn't bother to claim otherwise (Hanon and Coco from MMPPP, Alice and Aisia from Da Capo, various video game/visual novel characters, etc.) [[Arcane Spiezer|'Arcane Spiezer]]:''' Merle (Escaflowne) '''Gamefan7: Noriko Takaya (Top wo Nerae! Gunbuster) [[Liberal Degenerate|'Liberal Degenerate']]:' Nobody, cause claims are for lamers. [[TallaricoSan|'TallaricoSan]]:' every female from This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (cause nobody else would), Mahoro Andou (do I need to tell you what show?), the girls from Maburaho (I think I spelled it Nozomi right) [[blackrider76|'blackrider76]]:' Hinagiku Katsura (Hayate no Gotoku), Sakuya Izayoi(Touhou) [[mario2000|'mario2000]]:''' Lina Inverse (Slayers) '''suburbanninja89: Kaaya (Tower of Druaga), Kagura Tsuchimiya (Ga-Rei), Nena Trinity (Gundam 00), Felli Loss (Chrome Shelled Regios) Benj1989: Tayuya (Naruto), Rukia (Bleach) pieisthebest: Bianca (Rune Factory 1), Tabatha (Rune Factory 1) [[APaThYBaH|'aPaThYBaH']]:''' Mio (K-ON!) '''Scythe: Maka Albarn (Soul Eater) [[Sceptilesolarbeam|'Sceptilesolarbeam']]:' Miyo Takano, Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi), Kiri Komori, Chiri Kitsu (Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei), Tsuruya-san, Ryoko Asakura (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) [[UEHacker|'UEHacker]]:''' Nao Yuuki (My~HiME), Juliet Nao Zhang (My~Otome), Alkaid (.hack//GU), Kazumi Asakura (Negima), Teana Lanster (Nanoha StrikerS) '''CloudvsTidus4Life: Aisaka Taiga (ToraDora!) Byzantine Kirby: Kaede Nagase (Negima!) [[RiftBard|'RiftBard']]:' Mikuru Katsuhara A.K.A Micchon (Eden of the East), Lisa (The Sacred Blacksmith) [[Touphi|'Touphi]]:''' Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!, WolfShirt does not really love her...DON'T BE STEALEN MAI WAIFU BRAH) '''TennesseeVolFan: Kaname Chidori (Full Metal Panic!) SSonic06: Mion Sonozaki (Higurashi no NAku Koro ni), Botan (Yu Yu Hakusho) ozoz_93: Hinata Hyuuga (Naruto), Nozomi (Elfen Lied) Zabi: Nozomi Yumehara, Rin Natsuki, Urara Kasugano, Komachi Akimoto, Karen Minazuki (Yes! Pretty Cure 5), Love Momozono, Miki Aono, Inori Yamabuki, Setsuna Higashi (Fresh Pretty Cure!) Negima15: Sara Matsunaga (Ever17), Satsuki Yumizuka (Tsukihime) Black Men: Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-on) Eta_warrior: Archer (Fate / Stay Night), Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) and Kyon (TMoSH). [[BahamutX978|'BahamutX978']]:''' Kallen Kozuki, Aki Izayo, Asuka Langley Soryu, and Soi Fon [http://othertitles.wikia.com/wiki/Dark5009 '''Dark5009]:''' Yomi Isayama (Ga-Rei), Tsubasa Hanekawa (Bakemonogatari), Ami Kawashima (Toradora!) '''Cryptospuridium: Dokuro Mitsukai (Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan), Kurumu Kurono (Rosario+Vampire), Yui Kotegawa, Lala Satalin Deviluke (To-LOVE-Ru), and all the girls from Shuffle!, even Kareha and Ama. That seems fair :) [[Falco777|'Falco777']]:''' Takako Ayase & Shiori Tsukishima (Midori no Hibi), Nina Isokawa (Tonagura), Tsumugi Kotobuki (K-ON!; because I can), Kuroko Shirai (A Certain Scientific Railgun; who also comes with Mikoto Misaka), Anastasia Misutina (They are my Noble Masters), Akane Mishima (Kampfer; the untransformed version), Mikan Yuuki, Haruna Sairenji, Nana Asta Deviluke & Momo Velia Deviluke (To Love-Ru) '''IzualUrashima: Shinobu Maehara (Love Hina), Fujibayashi Ryou (Clannad) Serjhe: Fate Testarossa (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/A's/StrikerS), Hayate Yagami (Magical Girl Lyricanl Nanoha/A's/StikerS), Vivio (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS) Remilia Scarlet (Touhou), Minato Nagase (Akane Iro ni Somaru Saka), Shana (Shakugan no Shana), Azusa Nakano (K-On), Nadeko Sengoku (Bakemonogatari). [[Regaro Ukiera|'Regaro_Ukiera']]:''' Dusk_Thanatos, StoneCold2010 '''SamuraiMike: Kotomi Ichinose (Clannad) kurtfisto: Kyou Fujibayashi (Clannad) Dusk_Thanatos: Kohaku (Tsukihime) [[Supremezero|'Supremezero']]:''' Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17) '''AndyLovesCirno: Maria Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni) [[Mecasonic|'Mecasonic']]:''' Takane Shishidou (Sora wo Kakeru Shoujo), Tsutsuji Baba(Sora wo Kakeru Shoujo), Kanon Memphis(Soukyuu no Fafner : Dead Aggressor), Shouko Hazama(Soukyuu no Fafner : Dead Aggressor), Tsubaki Minashiro(Soukyuu no Fafner : Dead Aggressor) Kurtsoft: Fuko Ibuki (clannad) '''Feel free to update and round out the list, as there are many, many more claims! Criticisms Many consider Claims utterly pointless, nothing more than an attempt at ego boosting for someone who enjoys a character very much. This is heavily due to the fact that claims do absolutely nothing except allow the person to have exclusive rights to putting a character's name in their sig, under the word "claim". People can still freely discuss, talk about, refer to in sexual matters, and fap to characters people have claimed, relegating Claims List to "pathetic" or "pitiable" levels. Category:Glossary